


Ties

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, OC add in, Romance, Ties, interference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three new kids transfer in Shota, Sawako, Chizuru, Ryu, Ayane, and Kazuichi Pin all think over their own relationships. Shotawako, Chizuryu, Kayane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Kimi Ni Todoke but I do own my characters Matsuda Ryoma, Nakano Hama, and Okamoto Riichirou.
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction may contain content that some may see as controversial or inappropriate.

"New kids?" Shota thought out loud in his seat that morning before class started. He looked up at Sawako and she nodded.

"Why do we need new kids?" Chizuru grumbled, sitting atop the desk beside Shota’s.

"It’s not like we need them," Ayane sighed. "They just come. It can’t be helped. Apparently their parents work together and moved to this area, so…"

Sawako’s head popped up with a surprised face, “They aren’t siblings?”

"That’s what I hear. I also heard that we’re only getting two, the third one is a senior."

"Well, this could be a good thing," Kazehaya offered.

Kuronuma nodded vigorously, “Yes! I think it’s a wonderful thing! It’s great to make new friends!”

"Right!"

"You say that now, Kazehaya," Chizuru grinned, "but, what will you do if they’re all guys? Coming here to sweep Sawako off her feet away from you?"

The mere mention of the hypothetical situation caused both Shota and Sawako to blush and bristle; Sawako out of embarrassment, Shota out of anger. “I won’t let that happen!” he snapped.

"I-It would never-!" Sawako waved her hands in defense. "O-Only Kazehaya-kun-!"

"All right everyone! In your seats!" the teacher called out as two teenagers followed him in. The students did as they were told, shuffling around to rearrange the seats back in their appropriate order. Kento smiled at Sawako and she returned it as the two newcomers stood side-by-side at the front. Kazehaya felt a bit of dread inside as he noticed that both were, indeed, boys. The girls watched in awe at the bishounen. Soft looking pale skin and such thin frames… The taller one stood with his hands in his pockets, his shirt not even tucked in, and the top button of his collar was loose; where the shorter one seemed to be kept tidy, shirt tucked in and hands cradling both elbows behind his back.

The one on the left had slightly grown out brown hair that flipped a bit at the tips and dark green eyes. He smiled, his voice sounding smooth and melodic, “My name is Matsuda Ryoma. My birthday is September 27. I’m sixteen and you can call me Ryoma, Ri-kun, Rima-chan, or Matsu. I love science and technology. I hope to major in robotics.”

The one on the right had short, black curly hair and dark brown eyes, though seemed to be Sawako’s height. He spoke second, though some had to refrain from giggling as his voice was a bit soft despite speaking loudly, boisterously, “I’m Nakano Hama! July 15! Sixteen years old! Call me Ha-chan, Ha-kun, or Hana-san! I like art and literature! Also!” he pointed at the class, a hand on his hip as he shouted, “A senior by the name of Okamoto Riichirou is totally into sports! You may want to hit on him and date him! Too bad! He’s my boyfriend! Don’t you dare lay a finger on him!”

The class fell silent. Boyfriend…?

"Er," the teacher adjusted his glasses, "Matsuda, Nakano, why don’t you two take those empty seats in the back row, behind Kazehaya?" The man looked over into the young man’s direction, "Kazehaya, please raise your hand."

"Y-Yes sir," Shota stammered as he did as instructed. These new kids were strange, but…he was sure it would be fine. Everything would be fine. Be fine. Fine.

Hama smirked as he grabbed Ryoma by the wrist, tugging him along towards Kazehaya’s direction. Hama stopped just in front of Kazehaya, grinning, “Kazehaya?”

"Ah," he nodded, blinking in surprise, taken off guard. "Y-Yeah. Kazehaya…Shota…"

"It’s a pleasure to meet you!" the other boy ruffled Shota’s hair with a chuckle before taking the seat behind him, Ryoma sitting to the right of Hama.

 _Maybe we should be more worried about them sweeping Kazehaya off his feet rather than Sawako…_  Ayane thought dryly as she watched the red faced Shota try to fix his hair.

* * *

That morning was spent in total review for the newcomers, which made Chizuru very appreciative for she really…really… _really_ …needed it before the test in a few days. When lunch came around, Kazehaya and Sawako pushed two desks together, their friends crowding around and the break was spent the way it normally was, save for Sawako looking over her shoulder every five or so minutes at the new boys.

"Excuse me," a voice called out into the classroom, gaining the attention of the students that didn’t go to the cafeteria. It was a young man with pitch black, long, wild hair, the tips barely touching his shoulders; his blue eyes seemed lazy as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed at his waist. Though he spoke out politely, his voice seemed irritated, like he was looking for a fight or something; and his height rivaled Ryu’s (who was currently out getting bread). "Is Nakano Hama in this class?"

"Riichirou!" said brown-eyed teen jumped up and rushed over to the other, his friend following slowly at his own pace as he let out a sigh. Hama embraced the taller male’s midsection, forcing the crossed arms to break free before a hand came down to ruffle the curly locks. Hama was laughing, "Riichirou, I missed you~!"

"Idiot," Ryoma cut in, slouching. "You just saw him this morning before we came to class. You should be used to him not being with you every second since he’s a senpai."

Hama huffed with a pout, “Kairi doesn’t understand because he doesn’t have a girlfriend!”

"Don’t call me that," the brunette growled. "I’ll get a girlfriend when I get a girlfriend. Even then I won’t be as clingy as you. I’m sure there aren’t any couples in this school that could even compare."

"Who cares about them?" the shorter scoffed. "Riichirou and I are the best couple here, aren’t we?"

The senior rolled his eyes, “I only came to check up on you. I need to hurry up and get going so I can eat, too.”

"But, why~?" Hama whined, pouting.

Riichirou just laughed before placing a kiss to the younger’s forehead, “You’ll be fine, Ryoma will take good care of you.”

"Unless he pisses me off," the brunette smirked. "Then, he’s on his own."

"How dare you!" Hama gasped before feeling his hair being tousled by a large hand. He looked up and saw Riichirou frowning at the other students who were watching them, completely engrossed.

"Apparently we’re causing an unwanted scene," he murmured. "I’ll be going now."

"A-All right," Hama sighed, retracting his arms to instead wrap around his own waist as he miserably watched his boyfriend leave with a wave and a smile. He sighed once more before turning his attention to his class with a glare. They all immediately turned their heads back to their food and continued with their conversational whispers. He stomped to his desk, irritated, as Ryoma followed in his usual sloth-like pace.

Sawako kept watching. She was intrigued by these boys. She peeked up at Shota. Paused. Then tugged at his sleeve. “K-Kazehaya-kun?”

"Hm?" he turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "What is it?"

"C-Could I..?" she glanced back over towards Ryoma and Hama.

Shota chuckled, “You don’t have to ask for permission. How about we go together?”

At that, Sawako’s eyes sparkled, “C-Could we?”

"Yeah," Kazehaya nodded before turning his attention towards the group. "You guys want to come to?"

Ayane and Chizuru looked at each other then back at the couple. Ayane shrugged, “Don’t see why not. Sure.”

"Thank you!" Sawako cried as she shot up, looking over once more at the boys before the group slowly made their way over.

Ryoma, who was sitting on top of Hama’s desk looked over and smirked, “Looks like we have company, Hama.”

The shorter one looked around his friend to see Kazehaya and three girls heading their way. He sighed, pouting as he rested an elbow on the desk, his chin in his hand. “So?”

"Uh-m, h-hello," Sawako greeted nervously.

"Hello~" Ryoma hummed. "My~ What pretty girls. Are any of you single?"

No one said a word as Shota stepped in front of Sawako, a scowl on his face. Ryoma laughed, “No worries! I don’t steal. It’s stupid to get involved with a cheater anyway, they’ll just cheat on you right back~ So, I won’t steal your precious girlfriend, Kareshi-Kun.”

"Ryoma really is harmless," Hama murmured, not entirely in the conversation, but he couldn’t ignore his friend’s teasing.

Sawako peeked out from behind her boyfriend, raising her hand slightly, “Ah, I’m Kuronuma Sawako!”

"What a refreshing name," Ryoma grinned before looking over at Ayane and Chizuru. "And, you two?"

"Yano Ayane."

"Yoshida Chizuru."

"Nice names," he hummed in thought, "but, not as refreshing."

"EH?"

"Who was that sleepy guy you were talking to?"

Chizuru huffed, crossing her arms, “Why do you want to know?”

"Because he seemed nice and it’s fun to make friends," he glanced down at the pouting teenager sitting at the desk that was currently his chair, "right, Hama?" The only response Ryoma got was a grunt. He chuckled. "Anyway, so, name please?"

"Ask him yourself."

"I-I, um, would like to be friends," Sawako mumbled as she tried to maintain eye contact with the brunette.

"Really?" Ryoma smiled, wide-eyed, sparkling. Then, he sneered up at Shota. "I suppose that means Kareshi-kun wants to be my friend, too?"

Kazehaya didn’t even say a word.

"Hey," Hama looked up, not looking at all pleased. "What do you guys really want?"

Sawako rose a confused brow, “H-Huh?”

"Just now you were watching like you were enjoying some freak show. What are your real motives?"

"We…just wanted to make friends…"

"Really, now?"

"H-Hey!" Shota snapped. "Don’t talk like that to Kuronuma! She really just wants to make friends. Yeah, we watched but we’re not used to PDA! You’re new so of course you’re going to attract our attention! We don’t want a fight, and we don’t want to mess with anyone!"

"Hey, calm down," Ryoma waved his hand at Shota before frowning at his friend. "Hama’s just in a bad mood because it’s his monthly. His hormones aren’t completely kicking in yet."

"Oh, shut up!" Hama glared. "You’ve had them longer than I have so back off!"

Ryoma shrugged, “You’ll have to come another day guys, sorry.”

Kazehaya huffed, taking Sawako’s hand and leading her away from the group, Ayane and Chizuru following.

Ryoma sighed, “You really need to learn how to control yourself, boy.”

"I know," Hama grumbled.

**-**


	2. I Only Wonder

A week had passed since the new boys arrived. There were rumors of that senior, Riichirou, getting into fights since day one. Though, there was nothing to back them up due to the fact that he was currently still attending classes and never missed a single day. There wasn't that much gossip over the other two. Hama was strange, moody, yet obedient. He was friendly but also cold, and didn't allow anyone to get too close to him. Ryoma was rumored to be a playboy but it was mostly that he flirted with all the girls, who in return batted their eyelashes as though they were innocently being hit on and they had no control over it. These three weren't all that bad, but they seemed only to be intimately interested in each other. Perhaps because they know only of the others and not their new classmates. It was strange nonetheless and a certain young man by the name of Kazehaya Shota was still scowling at the bad taste in his mouth from his last conversation with Hama and Ryoma.

"Kazehaya-kun?" Sawako gingerly placed her hand on her boyfriend's wrist as she looked up at his unpleasant face. "Are you all right?"

The question drove Shota out of his jumbling thoughts of frustration, he seemed surprised at first at the presence of his girlfriend but he smiled and bobbed his head, "Yeah. Sorry, Kuronuma. I was just thinking about something."

Sawako's brows furrowed. Though she wanted to believe him, she still felt as though something wasn't right. Was it something that she herself did? Was someone bothering him? Did something happen at home? Was he fighting with Ryu? All these questions, and she couldn't get them out. She didn't want to seem so nosy, especially after he already denied her suspicions. What if he didn't like that? "U-Um, Kaze-"

"Oh~! Ryoma-kun~! You're so funny~!" trilled a girl's voice as several giggled throughout the room. Kazehaya and Sawako looked over to the other side of the room where Ryoma was surrounded by a ring of girls as he told them stories of his traveling days. They were all completely hooked and he was obviously living it up with a smug smirk on his face.

Next to him, however, in that ring was Hama; whose black hair, now straightened, was colored red with violet streaks and certainly not within dress code; and beside him, his boyfriend, the two interlocking fingers, though only one really smiling. It had become a tradition it seemed, that every other day, one would spend the morning before class with the other in their homeroom, and then vice versa when it came to lunch.

"Ah, Kuronuma," Kazehaya called quietly as he kept his eyes on his two newest classmates. "Were you still wanting to make friends with them?"

At first, the girl was stunned by the sudden question, but quickly replied with the hurried nodding of her head. "Y-Yes!" she squeaked. "I would love to!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Ah! Redness flushed Shota's cheeks, his eyes darting away as he angled his face in a different direction to distort Sawako's view of him. He didn't mean to ask that out loud. It just slipped. He must look like an idiot. Just because he was upset over what Hama had said didn't mean he had to drag Kuronuma into it. She could be friends with whoever she wanted. He had no right to say anything…

**-**


	3. Embers

"Kazehaya-kun?"

"Eh? Ah, Kuronuma…" Shota glanced at Sawako, feeling the bridge of his nose and tips of his ears burning. "I mean…what about them…why are you…drawn to them?"

"Because, I want to try my best," was her immediate reply.

Kazehaya rose a brow in question, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well…I feel like…" her cheeks gained a rosiness that had Shota's heart skipping. "I feel like…we're sort of comrades…"

Now, the young man was even more lost, "'comrades'?"

She nodded in the affirmative, "Yes, they're new and…they only had each other, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Shota rolled the idea in his mind. "But, they're pretty popular now, right?"

Sawako looked over at them with a melancholy expression, "But, they seem like…they're…"

"They're what?"

"It looks like they're careful of everyone else."

Kazehaya looked over once more. It was true that the one who talked the most was Ryoma. Hama kept mostly to himself unless spoken to; he hardly ever talked first unless it was to make some sort of side comment of whatever it was that he was observing at the time. As for Riichirou, they didn't know much about him. He was always next to Hama when he could be, but he never really talked. If you said something to him, he'd just stare or grunt or make some gesture.

The bell rang. Lunch time was over. Kids were going back to their seats, and Riichirou gave Hama a peck on the cheek before leaving. It was all becoming such a routine, that hardly anyone was bothered or troubled by it. But, there was still…

* * *

"So, you're the one who takes care of these plants," a voice spooked Sawako nearly out of her skin. She turned around, being covered by a large shadow. It was Riichirou, hands in his pockets with his school bag hanging loosely by his elbow, The portion of his hair that usually hung in front of his shoulders was pulled back into a lazy half-done ponytail. It was the end of school and they were the only ones around.

"Ah, um…" Sawako's cheeks flushed as she started to stand but was stopped when he crouched down beside her. "Okamoto-senpai?"

"I always wondered who was taking care of these," he looked over at her. "They're beautiful, and helpful, huh?"

"Y-Yes! Using the right ones, you can feel better from headaches, sore throats, upset stomachs, all of these are to help some type of ailment."

There was a smirk on the young man's face, "That's cool."

"I-Indeed! C-Cool!" Sawako squeaked out, hands buried into her lap from the excitement, her body stiffening and her cheeks flushed as a smile grew on her face.

"Would you mind if I helped sometimes?"

Dark brows rose, and the young woman shook her head, "I-It's fine, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

Her eyes met his, and though she wasn't sure, she felt as though he was sincere. "Do you like…plants?"

"I do. I used to have a small garden when I was younger, but we started traveling so much that I can't start one. It's been a while since I've dug into the soil, y'know?"

Before Sawako could answer, there was a shout of her name that cut in. She looked around Riichirou and saw that Kazehaya was walking over, seeming a bit flustered as he stopped beside the older boy. "Kuronuma, are you ready to go?"

"You're done helping Sensei?"

"Un," he gave a curt nod. "Let's go."

"All right," Sawako smiled, then turned to the other boy beside her. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"It's no problem," Riichirou explained. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish this up?"

"Oh! Go ahead!" she handed over the watering can with delight. "Do you need to know wh-"

"I'll figure it out on my own."

Smiling, Sawako stood, dusted off her skirt, and then bowed briefly, "Thank you, again."

The senior gave a bob of his head before turning his eye towards Shota who noticed quickly, then promptly ignored him, taking Sawako's hand as she picked her bag off the ground. In an almost dragging fashion, the two left. Riichirou snorted, before moving his attention towards the helpless creatures that so badly needed it.

As for Shota, he couldn't help but wonder as to why he felt a lump of burning coal buried deep into his chest. This felt a lot like jealousy, he'd experienced enough to recognize it like the back of his hand. But, wasn't that guy into other guys? Why should he be worried? Or, maybe it's because of all the smiling she was doing. That's probably what it was. It was times like these that he wondered if Sawako noticed his possessiveness. He wondered if it would bother her, or worse yet, scare her.

He sighed, slowing pace and looking down at the girl who was trying her best to keep up. He wanted to apologize, but there was a lump in his throat as well. So, silently, he squeezed her hand quickly, gaining her attention. Their eyes met, and he gave her an awkward smile. She gave one back in return. And soon, the two started giggling.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
